User blog:DandoonLuvsYou/PriPara: TSF Episode 1 – The Beginning
Rimi: Hello, my name is Rimi Ayase. I am currently a 5th grader at Paprika Private Academy. Some might think I am like the other students, but I am completely different. I love theater and I love games for sure, but what is different about me is that I am doing well in class because I focus on my studies more than spending time with my peers. I don't really stand out much, but I do talk to Miki from 10th grade. She is like my big sister and I would ask for help whenever I need it. I love idols so much and I am hoping to go to PriPara one day, but the problem is, I am too scared to sing in front of a crowd. I just need to find a good time to conquer my stage fright. Oh, well. I will find a way one day. (She enters the house). Hi, mommy! Rimi's mother: Welcome back, sweetheart. How was school? Rimi: It's the same as usual. Rimi's father: Your mother and I made some chicken and rice. There is also bread available, but for you, we have some rice cakes. Rimi: Thanks, daddy. The Ayase family is now seen sitting down together having their meal. Later, there is a ring on the doorbell. Rimi's father: I'll get it! (He gets up from his seat and walks towards the door). Rimi: Thanks for lunch, mommy. I'm going to do my homework now. (She gets up from her seat and walks to her bedroom). Rimi's mother: She is always our little angel. One hour later… Rimi's father: That's odd. Rimi has never gotten mail before. Rimi's mother: I'll ask her about it. (She is calling). Rimi! Rimi: (She walks downstairs). Yes? Rimi's mother: This came in the mail for you. (She gives out an envelope). Rimi's father: Could this be from one of your classmates? Rimi: (She takes the envelope). Strange. I never got mail like this before. Well, there is no point in ignoring it. (She opens the envelope and finds a purple card inside it. Her eyes start to glow). It's here… Rimi's mother: What is it? Rimi's father: Can you show us? Rimi: It came! I got my PriTicket!! (She starts to jump with excitement). Now I can go to PriPara! Rimi's mother: Congratulations, honey. I will drive you to Prism Stone. Have you finished your homework? Rimi: Yes I have, but I am planning to double check it when I come back. Rimi's mother Of course you can. Later, Rimi's mother is seen in the car with her daughter. Rimi's mother: We arrived. Rimi: I'm so excited! (She later is shocked to see something). Miki? Miki: Rimi! What are you doing here? Rimi: I got my PriTicket just now. Miki: Oh, congratulations! Rimi's mother: Do you know her? Rimi: I come to her for advice when I need it. Rimi's mother: Oh, I see. Please look after my daughter until it is time to go home. Miki: I will do my best, Mrs. Ayase. (She looks at Rimi). Are you ready? Rimi: Well, yes I am. But I don't know about making an official debut. Miki: I know it takes time. It's my first time too and maybe we will be ready to debut later. Let's go in. Meganee: Welcome to Prism Stone. Please hand me your tickets so I can give you your coords. A few minutes later… Rimi: This is PriPara? It looks amazing! Miki: I love your dress. It's gorgeous. Rimi: Thank you! I actually never thought of crossing butterflies with snowflakes. Ruby: Huh? (She approaches Miki and Rimi). You new here? Rimi: Um…(she hids behind Miki). Miki: Yes we are. What's your name? Ruby: Ruby. Miki: I'm Miki. Rimi: (She shows herself). I'm Rimi. Ruby: Ruby wants new friends. Miki: We'll be friends with you. Rimi: Yeah! Ruby: (She smiles). Ruby is so happy! Now she has new friends. Come watch a performance with Ruby. Miki: Let's go, Rimi. We have a concert to watch right now. Rimi: Really? I'm so excited! Later, the three girls are seen watching SoLaMi♡Dressing perform their song "Love Friend Style". When the performance was over, they are seen by the fountain together. Ruby: Ruby loves spending time with you. Miki: It was nice to meet you! Rimi: I actually agree. I never knew making friends would be this fun! But I still don't know if I will be able to perform. Miki: Don't worry, Rimi. I am sure one day you will find the right time. All it takes is self-confidence. Rimi: You really think so, Miki? Miki: I know so. (She winks at Rimi). To be continued… Category:Blog posts Category:The Story of Friendship